ay-critic
by mariosuperfly
Summary: A story where the menbers of channel awesome are in a ay-man like story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back baby. Sorry for the delay my laptop was stolen and it toke a long time to replace it and an even longer time to get micsoft word for it. The idea of this story may be stupid and that's because it is, but this idea has been ringing in my head for years now so without furder ado enjoy.

Exorcists chosen by God himself. They live to fight these who rosehip darkness. But let me start at the begging.

It all started when a girl with white hair came to our door.

The girl walks up to the door and press the buzzer. "Hello do you have any change for me?" reasoned the man on the other side.

"Un…"

"Get out of here. Go on back to your box. Sorry about that how can I help you?" a defiant man asked.

The girl cleared her thuort "My name is M. I've been sent by general Spoony to become an exorcist. He said he would send a letter to let you know." The girl looked sange to say the least. She had short white hair, a red mark around her left eye, and she ware a tank top and jeans.

"Ah yes here you are we'll send two exorcists down to get you."

We see a boy about sixteen years old sleeping on a couch. He is wearing a orgeen coat, a black fedora, gray seet pants, and had a sword attad to the side of his waist. Then a boot was tworen at him. "Aw who did that?"

"I did we have a new comer here." Called a woman with a pony tail .Her had brown hair. "Come on get up Mariosuperfly."

"Okay Nostgia Chrink let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"So this "M" have a name ?" asked Mariosuperfly

"Don't know she just said her name was "M". Nostalgia Chink replied

"Well we won't force her to tell us anything."

Mariosuperfly grip his sword "Yomato" and attested it to his belt while the Nostalgia chink put on her ice skates.

"Come on lets meet this new recondite." Mariosuperfly called.

They walked though the halls walking past Todd, Paw, Nostalgia Critic, and Erod. Then they came to a big metal door. "ready ?" Nostalgia Chink asked.

"Ready." Mariosuperfly replied with a nodded. As they open the door. They saw M. She appeared to be sixteen years old. But their eyes went to her hand. It was blood red and had a cross carved in to it. This frake them out a bit.

M raised her hands to clam them down. "Oh don't worry this is my anti-akuma weapon." M cried. This seemed to clam them down.

Mariosuperfly rub the back of his head. He also had a sweat drop on his forehead. "Oh sorry I'm Mariosuperfly." He replied as he shank her hand.

"I'm Nostalgia Chink."

"Welcome to the critic order kid."

"Kid ? I'm as old as you are."

"Really ? But your so short." When he said that M fell to the ground as if the word short hit her on the head. "Must have size issues." After that they showed her to her room. "Tomorrow we'll give you the grand ture."

'Well I'm her dad. I'm on my way.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was now morning at the critic order. M was already up doing pushups. She was at 350 when breakfast was called. When M got down there she saw Mariosuperfly sharing at something. "Hey Superfly!" M called out but Mariosuperfly raised a finger to silence her.

"Watch this is going to be good." He comment as point at Todd and Lupa.

"And these are all the reasons I would be a great lover to you. So what do you say Lupa?"

Lupa just had an annoyed look on her face. Then Mariosuperfly went up to her and whispered "So when's the wedding." In her ear. Lupa was now boiling so she put on her lighting craws and tried to shoot him with lighting but she accidently shot Linkara. Linkara pulled the magic gun and shot back at her. Soon everyone was now fighting. M was just looking in awe.

When things cooled down Mariosuperfly and Nostalgia chick walked up to she look at asked "What was that all about?"

"Just the morning routine." Mariosuperfly answered.

"So down to bisness . We would like you to join our team." Nostalgia Chick requested

"Team ?" M asked.

"Yeah exorcists are in defect teams to go on missions all over the world and … well …. We …. Kind … need …. a…. third …. Member." Mariosuperfly replied under his breath.

"Well then why not."

Meanwhile

"It seems the exorcists have a new member huh Miles." A gray skinned girl comment.

"Indeed they do Anna." A gray skinned man replied.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Mariosuperfly and Nostalgia Chick were just finishing M's tour. "And this is the job broad where we get our jobs." Mariosuperfly point at a broad covered with papers. " Speaking of which we should get a job. Ah here's one. There is a ghost in an abannden town in Italy. Akuma are after it for some reason. Let's go!"

Meanwhile in the ghost town we see metal skeletons walking around. We now see a thief hiding in a house. "That was close." But after that one of the skeletons come up to him and shoots him.

The skeleton is covered in dark energy. "I'm an akuma a being made from darkness thank you for the kill. I've leveled up." Then a hand grips the body and we hear a bite sound and it tworhs down the body without it's head.

Meanwhile our three heroes are at the edge of the town. "Let's get this started."


End file.
